kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DC2011/KND Universe: Cut Chapter
He doesn’t know where he is when he wakes. He doesn’t know how he feels when he moves. The sight of his hands now foreign to him. Nigel Uno was completely and utterly lost, worn down, exhausted. Every train of thought ending in a wreck of fractured glimpses. Words would form beneath his tongue only to fall short and collapse, unable to make the journey beyond the ridged white teeth. For most of his life, Nigel Uno had been involved in some sort of conspiracy, some sort of lie. He dedicated every waking moment of his life for the past three years fighting out in the cold depths of space, serving those whom he’d come to believe to be benevolent overseers. Only but brief moments ago had he stood his ground and fought with one whom he’d thought to be his friend. Cindus. The name rang through Nigel’s mind, banging in intricate structures that held his being together. Cindus was dead now, Nigel was sure of it, like most of the Delightful Children, like Chad, like Lex. Nigel let out a wail of despair. He sobbed for some time. He’d fought too long, he’d seen too much. He wanted it all to end. What was the point? He thought. He should just continue to remain where he lay, he was done, finished. He no longer wanted any part in this squabble. Nigel Uno had just given up. “Hey.” Nigel heard a feint voice call out to him. “What’re you doing down there?” Nigel stared upward blankly, finally noticing the boy with colorful hair standing over him. “Are you even alive?” Nigel remained silent. “You look down.” The kid stated. “Sad, I mean. You look really sad.” The kid took a seat beside Nigel. “I bet you could use some cheering up. Want to play a game?” A game? Nigel rolled his eyes. He was done with games, the Kids Next Door beat that out of him a while ago, he just didn’t realize it. Fight Adults, Save Children Everywhere. It sounded so nice the first time around. Just a way to escape life, to help mold it, to let your imagination run wild. It was all a game back then. Then Nigel witnessed all the horrible deeds. The things which haunt his dreams. The things that prevent him from looking at an amusement park with child-like innocence. “I hate games.” Nigel muttered. “What a shame.” The kid shook his head. “You look like a good chess player…” Chess? “Chess?” Nigel spat in disbelief. “You think chess is a game?” “Of course.” The kid shrugged. “Why? Don’t you?” “No.” Nigel muttered. “It’s a board, a board with squares, a board with squares and thirty-two individual non-action figures, and it forces you to think. Games aren’t supposed to make you think. You’re supposed to sit down in front of a television screen and play something on a controller, zone out, let your motor reflexes kick in and enjoy your new found ability of controlling the environment around you and admire the spectacular graphics. Chess has none of that; therefore it is not a game.” “You’re either a bad player, or you’ve been glued to a screen for too long.” The kid remarked. “I brought a board, we could play. I could prove to you it’s game.” “No.” Nigel stated firmly. “Go away, leave me alone. I’m done talking to you.” Silence. “You’re bald.” Silence broken. “Yes.” Nigel gritted his teeth. “I’m bald. I know this because I’m bald! People always remind me that I’m bald! They never say anything else. It’s always ‘Hey, you’re bald!’ or ‘Hey! what happened to your hair?!’ It’s never my turtle neck, my combat prowess, or even my freshly scrubbed boots! It’s always my head! That’s what they notice, that’s what the decide to define me as… Now, please. Shut up. Leave me alone. Go ask someone else to play with. I just want to lay here and die.” The kid merely looked at Nigel unfazed. “That’s pretty dark bro.” “Sod off.” “You know, there was this one famous guy who was bald…” “What part of ‘leave me alone’ confuses you?” “He’s pretty old now I think…” “I swear are you deaf man? Go, shoo, before one at you.” “His name was Nigel Uno.” “…What?” Nigel asked confused. He just lays there, trying to figure it all out. “Come again?" “Now that I think about it…he’s kind of the only famous bald guy I know of…actors not included.” The kid shrugged once more. “You look a lot like him…” Famous. He was famous? Why? How? WHY? “So…why’s Nigel Uno so famous?” Nigel asked, now in a talkative mood. “Because he saved the universe.” Now the boy had his full attention. “How?” Nigel asked, causing the kid to look at him funny. “Dude…didn’t you ever go to school or something? It’s basic history.” The kid shook his head. “Nigel stopped Benedict. In doing so he stopped the universe from killing itself. All those years of tensions between kids and adults, it was all over. It was just harmony and smiles.” “That so?” “Yeah.” Category:Blog posts